The present invention relates generally to a disc loading apparatus for a compact disc player (C.D.P.) and, more particularly, concerns a disc loading apparatus for a compact disc player capable of loading disc records of different size, for example, 8 cm diameter disc (8 D disc) or 12 cm diameter disc (12 D disc).
A conventional disc loading apparatus for a compact disc player is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,162, entitled "Automatic Disc Loading Apparatus". Said conventional disc loading apparatus generally comprises a horizontal plate for receiving inserted disc records, spaced levers pivotally movable laterally outwardly from a first position straddling the center line of a horizontal path, means resiliently urging said levers toward each other, a pair of generally L-shaped stop members mounted on the horizontal plate straddling the center line in the horizontal path of an inserted small size record to locate the record in the centered position, and two elements actuated by outward movement of both the levers by a large size record for shifting the stop means out of the horizontal path to permit a large size record to move to the centered position.
In accordance with the conventional disc loading apparatus, the levers have a first position spaced sufficiently to engage an inserted disc record of either a small size or a large size and can be moved outwardly against the resilient element to guide a record of either size to a centered position. Therefore, the conventional apparatus can automatically guide and load different size disc records to playing positions centered on a disc drive.
However, such a conventional disc loading apparatus comprises a lot of parts resulting in a complex design and an increase in the cost of construction. Also, it is inconvenient to actuate the disc loading apparatus.